


you make me want to kiss you (i think i might)

by lxttlw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cuddle, and maybe kiss, literally so soft ok, markhyuck, rip mark’s pancakes, they play video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxttlw/pseuds/lxttlw
Summary: Mark laughed softly into Donghyuck's ear, hurtling over the finish line. The noise was so comforting, like a lullaby."You absolute nerd. I bet you've been practicing that course just to beat me," Donghyuck weakly accused, turning in Mark's hold.The elder just smiled fondly, pinching Hyuck's cheek. "Nah, I'm definitely better than you."





	you make me want to kiss you (i think i might)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on AO3 and it’s a one shot.. a soft, fluffy marhyuck oneshot. pls don’t let this flop. <3  
> also not edited, i just proofread and marked it a bit. sorry for any mistakes!

Pulling on his regular sweatpants and black tee, Mark got comfortable on his bed with the duvet covering his legs and pooling around his waist. He grabbed his game controller, quickly logging into his Xbox account, and at that moment, Donghyuck sauntered in looking soft and essentially glowing.  
"How do I look?" The younger spun on the spot, white silk shirt fluttering before resting mid-thigh, covering his black shorts beneath. "Just did my skincare."  
Mark couldn't help but smile, and patted his lap lazily. "Very pretty. Wanna play a game?" He held up a second controller, waving it gently. 

Donghyuck rushed over, snatching the white controller and easing beneath the covers, settling between Mark's legs, his back to the elder's firm chest.  
"What are we playing, you hopeless teen?" Hyuck teased, ignoring the obvious fact that he too played video games often.  
Mark shrugged, and Donghyuck felt the older sigh against his neck. "Something that keeps me awake. So Mario Kart?"  
"Basic, but heck yeah," Donghyuck reached around to grab Mark's controller, eager to select a level but the elder already snaked his arms around Donghyuck's little waist, controller resting in front of his stomach. 

"What do you wanna choose?" Mark mumbled out, thumbing the triggers idly. They argued back and forth before deciding on something that was good-related. Choco Island? Vanilla? All either of them knew was that they were hungry.  
"Don't get whiny if you lose," Donghyuck smirked as they began to play, flicking the buttons and triggers as the race kicked in.  
"Don't worry about it. More like you don't get super irritating." Mark punctuated the word with a shell, slinging it into the back of Donghyuck's kart.  
"Shit," the younger cursed, the impact throwing him off. "Hyung!" 

Mark smiled, chin hovering over Hyuck's shoulder to concentrate on the screen. "Don't hate the player. Hate the game."  
"I could never hate Mario Kart! But I hate you!" But Donghyuck fucked up. He slammed into the barricade, and when he tried to gain control again, he was splattered with ink. "I was so close! I'm so good at this course!" (He didn't even recognise the course. But confidence was key.)

Mark laughed softly into Donghyuck's ear, hurtling over the finish line. The noise was so comforting, like a lullaby.  
"You absolute nerd. I bet you've been practicing that course just to beat me," Donghyuck weakly accused, turning in Mark's hold.  
The elder just smiled fondly, pinching Hyuck's cheek. "Nah, I'm definitely better than you."  
Donghyuck pouted, eyebrows drawn together. He looked so cute.  
"I'm kidding, Duckie. It was probably luck." The answer must've satisfied the younger of the pair, because he quickly dived in for a kiss, pecking Mark's cheeks rapidly. 

Mark scrunched up his nose, turning his face to the side and dropping his controller to cup Donghyuck's cheeks. But Donghyuck's expression remained the same; lips ready for a kiss, eyes expectant and wide.  
"Why do you wanna kiss me so badly?" Mark complained, dropping one hand when he was sure Donghyuck's attack was over. The other stayed where it was, warm on the younger's golden skin.  
"I'm sad. I lost. I want kisses, please, hyung." Mark looked unconvinced. Donghyuck wanted his affection, stat. Whatever it took. "Fine. Just hug me then, you overgrown baby."  
Mark finally complied, arms wrapping around Donghyuck's silk-clad waist, flopping back down onto his bed. 

Mark's bed smelt exactly like Mark. Some cheap shampoo, peppermint toothpaste and that distinctively boyish scent. Like deodorant and.. boy stuff. Donghyuck smelled so different, like honey, peaches and lemons after his bath and thorough skincare routine.  
Donghyuck threw his leg over Mark's hip, straddling him, lowering to rest his head on Mark's chest. The elder ran his fingers through Donghyuck's soft auburn hair, the scene the definition of equanimity as they both drifted to sleep, the Xbox screen dimming in their absence.

It was only when Donghyuck's hair tickled Mark's nose one too many times that the elder of the pair woke up, clutching the auburn-haired boy and rolling over so they were on their sides. He rested his chin on Donghyuck's head, the younger nuzzling his throat, lips spelling unspoken words as he dreamed. It was 3AM, so Mark returned to sleep for a few more hours. 

 

And it was a short few more hours they got, because the two were awoken by their hyung's loud laughter from just doors away, life spilling into the apartment. Donghyuck groaned, grabbing little fistfuls of Mark's shirt and trying to shut the noise out. Mark, being a huge asshole, nudged him to wake up more.  
"Hey, I think everyone is having breakfast. We should join them," he pried himself from Hyuck's grasp, who scowled and replaced Mark's hold with a pillow. "Point taken. You can sleep more until I get out the shower, okay?" He took the loud whine as his que to leave, ripping off his shirt and tossing it over his shoulder as he disappeared into the en suite bathroom. 

Six long, peaceful minutes later Mark stumbled out of the bathroom, wearing jeans and a grey shirt that clung, darkened by water, to his chest and neck as he grumbled about the lack of towels, the last (small) one over his shoulder.  
"Okay, wakey-wakey," Mark cooed in English, approaching the heap in his bed. "It's time to—"  
Mark froze. His bed was occupied by pillows, and only pillows. No sleepy Donghyuck. 

Why was he kind of disappointed? 

Shrugging it off, Mark shuffled down the hallway into the kitchen, his eyes widening at the sight of pancakes, mouth watering slightly at just the thought. He zeroed in on the foods, reaching out for the dramatically only to be dragged away by the chain necklace around his neck, yelping as he was pulled into Doyoung's bedroom. He turned to look at his attacker, frowning in confusion only for his eyes to rest on a grinning Lee Donghyuck, dressed in Mark's favourite denim jacket, and a white shirt tucked into jeans. He looked, begrudgingly, very good.  
"What are you doing?" Mark complained. "I want pancakes."  
Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "You took so long in the shower. I wanted to give you something but, I guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow.." 

Mark's eye twitched, half intrigued and half irritated. "Give it to me now, Hyuck. Why wait?"  
It seemed to be just about the right answer, or the one Donghyuck was looking for, because his smile widened. It was so precious, Mark felt himself starting to smile, too.  
"Close your eyes, you worm."  
Mark did so, and out of instinct he held out his hands for a gift, feeling something cool and akin to plastic pressure into his palms, but before he could question it, he felt Donghyuck's lips against his own.

At first, Mark was too shocked to react. His hands dropped to his sides, one holding onto what he easily identified as an Xbox controller, insure how to react. It was when he opened his eyes, the younger drawing back and looking so sweet and fearful that Mark knew how he had to reply.  
He nervously cupped the younger's cheeks. Donghyuck looked so hopeful, so Mark's hands brushed past his cheek to his jaw, and one slipped down his slim waist to rest on his hip, under the denim jacket. Chin tilted up, Donghyuck twisted his head to the side, connecting their lips together. It was beautiful, knocking them both into a reverie. Mark eased Donghyuck's mouth open, tongue gliding across the swell of his bottom lip, with their teeth clinking gently and their eyes half lidded. It tasted of specifically sweet syrup. 

After they pulled away, Mark came to his senses. His eyebrows shot up for a split second, before he connected the dots. Then, he scowled.

"Wait a second," he narrowed his eyes. "Was that golden syrup?"  
Donghyuck's horrified expression weakened a little at Mark's words. He was afraid it would be much worse — but he could handle food-heartbreak.  
"Uhh.. no. You're delusional, Mark Lee."  
Mark frowned. "You ate my pancakes."  
"Maybe you should kiss me again, then we can eat pancakes. And then have a rematch." He gestured to the remote still tucked into Mark's (sweaty) hand. 

Mark didn't need much more convincing than that.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe leave a lil kudo or even a comment? thank you for reading!


End file.
